


when I turn around and touch it (keep your eyes on that)

by rolloinky



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fantasizing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Sora, Praise Kink, Rimming, Service Top Riku, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolloinky/pseuds/rolloinky
Summary: Riku hums, spread his fingers, "More of what?"Sora's red cheeks are damp from the near constant tears, so worked up and desperate he doesn't know how to ask for what he wants anymore but manages to croak out a thready, "You."





	when I turn around and touch it (keep your eyes on that)

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my lovely folks on twitter. Love you babes <333

Sora's reddened face is pressed into the sheets, drool leaking from the side of his mouth into the damp fabric. The sound of his hair, his skin, scooting across the fabric with every thrust is background noise to the slap of their bodies meeting and the moans punched out of his throat. Riku's hands are searing, branding the shape of his fingers into his skin as he bruisingly grips and pulls those raised hips onto his cock. Sweat drips down the line of his nose onto Sora's ass, slides down the dramatic arch of his back to where he's pressed face first into the bed.

"Fuck, Sora, you f-feel-" Sora cuts him off with a loud whine as the angle gets deeper, the friction so _steady_ and so mindnumbingly _good_ that precome hits his belly with each roll of Riku's hips. He digs his hands in the sheets to shove back, wants to feel more and more, wants to feel Riku's cock in his _throat_. Sora's half tempted to reach down, take his cock in hand but he knows he'll come so much _harder_ just from being filled up. There’s a niggling thought of pressing a hand to his belly and feeling Riku's cock moving inside, wants so badly for it to be possible, for it to be _true_. He settles for the middle ground, settles for other forms of stimulation, and rocks back as much as he can, shoves his own fingers in his mouth, pulls his own hair sharply. 

Riku's hips stutter at the sight, rough thrusts that has Sora sobbing around his mouthful, drool sliding between his fingers, eyes rolling.

"Sora, sweetheart, I'm so fucking close... please tell me what you want," Sora's clenches and pushes himself up on to his elbows, looks over his shoulder as best he can while rolling his hips, tries to milk Riku's cock. Riku's trembling all over, pink chest heaving, eyes dark, and ready to fulfill whatever request he makes but Sora wants _everything._

"I wanna feel you, please," he licks his lips and slowly settles his chest back on the bed, rubs his face against the rumpled sheets that smell like _them_, flexes his hips around all that hot heat inside of him, "_please_ fuck me full."

Riku moans brokenly behind him, hands squeezing his hips almost painfully before one slides up his back and anchors onto his shoulder, strokes a thumb against the spray of freckles, and then he _moves_. He roughly pulls Sora back onto his cock, pounding harshly and driving grunts out of the both of them. Sora smiles blissfully, cock slapping against his belly and dotting precome across his skin. This is _perfect_, exactly what he had in mind but he can’t help wanting _more_. Riku's hand is flexing against his shoulder and Sora would love it if it slid a little bit over, a little higher, and wrapped around his throat. 

He’s always been seeking more and more of Riku’s attention, it only makes sense for that need to translate to _this_ too. 

"C'mon Riku give it to me, give it-" Sora cuts himself off with a scream as Riku grinds into his prostate over and over, the pleasure unrelenting and lighting up the space behind his eyes. His cock aches, he’s _so close_, but he wants Riku to finish first. Wants to wait until he's full and Riku's thrusts are slicked by his own come before he tips over the edge. 

"I-Is this okay?" Riku's gasping behind him, worry lacing his voice and Sora slams back as hard as he can in answer. Sora can feel the shudder that wracks through Riku's body, feels the near constant twitching of his cock inside, mouth dropping open at the knowledge that each movement inside marks him with precome. 

"Don't stop, Riku you're so _good_."

Sora hears the desperate whine and laughs breathlessly as Riku lifts him by the hips, effortlessly holds him in midair and fucks into him with thrusts that push Sora higher and higher up the mattress. He can't get any leverage to push back so he undulates his hips, flexes his ass as best he can in that iron grip. The ache is almost overwhelming and he knows Riku is feeling the same, if the wet breaths are anything to go by, and he's muttering before he even realizes what he's saying, "fill me, fill me, fill m-"

Riku jerks, hips slapping against his ass, grunting and whining as he comes, hands twitching and digging in with every stuttering pump of his hips as he rides out his orgasm. Sora bites his lip, eyes fluttering at the feeling and he clenches and unclenches, wants every drop Riku can give and then some. He's finally full and he shivers apart against the bed, come striping the sheets.

He feels like he’s been pulled out of his body, warm from head to curling toes, and his thundering heartbeat stutters at the next slow roll of Riku’s hips, the sensation of come dripping down his perineum burns him up. Sora is shivering in Riku’s hands, on his cock, and he smiles at the kiss pressed to his back. 

“God, Sora, that was...” he sighs, warm air tickling the fine hairs, and reaches down to stroke Sora’s cock, hand flinching when he’s met with softness, “...you came from that?”

Sora trembles, oversensitive, and nods dazedly against the sheets. Riku breathes out harshly, grips the back of Sora's neck and kisses up the length of it until he reaches his ear and whispers hotly, "do you even know what you do to me?" 

Sora tries to turn, to meet those lips, whimpers when Riku pulls back instead to trail kisses down his sweat damp spine. There's a tug at the rim of his fluttering hole, and he moans pitifully as Riku pulls out and takes a thick stream of come with him. 

The emptiness punches Sora in the gut, makes him gasp loudly in the sheets before he’s whining pitifully. He reaches back, desperate, and tries to scoop and shove the trickle of come that's escaped back into his loose hole.

"Jesus, Sora," Riku growls and pulls Sora's come coated fingers out of his ass, pins it to the mattress. Sora sobs against the bed, tries to free his hand but Riku's grip is unrelenting, "_stay still._"

It's the _Master_ tone and Sora instantly acquiesces, melts back into the bed with a sigh.

Those calloused hands smooth down his waist to his hips, his ass, squeezing before pulling his cheeks apart and _looking_ at where he’s been stretched. Sora's face burns in embarrassment and arousal, tries not to squirm at the stuttered breaths he can hear over his shoulder, the hoarse voice, "Sora...you're _open_\- I-I mean I can _see_ inside-" his hands dig almost painfully into Sora's ass and his voice is completely wrecked, "I can see my come inside of you."

Riku takes a hand, trails two fingers around Sora's gaping hole, dips easily inside and traces Sora's rim again from the other side, "you made a space...just for me."

Sora's eyes are stinging, lip caught between his teeth, and he clenches as tightly as he can on those fingers, "Just you."

Riku breathes shakily, drags his fingers out and down Sora's perineum, coats his fingers in his own come, and presses them back inside. Sora gasps, cock twitching, tears streaming down his cheeks with a quiet mantra of _yes yes yes yes_.

The fingers inside him are gentle, careful of his oversensitive body, and Sora feels his heart swell at Riku's endless consideration. Each stroke and twist of those fingers has his cock filling out again and he rocks back to chase that edge of painful pleasure with a low hiss. Riku hums, nuzzles his forehead against the small of Sora's back and presses a kiss there. Sora stills with a squeeze to his hip, shivers when Riku rests his face against Sora's ass to watch the push and pull of that gaping wet hole as he thrusts his fingers in and out.

"You love this," Sora shudders and nods, dazedly realizes that it was _not_ posed as a question and bears down hard. He peeks over his shoulder with a dreamy smile, catches Riku's dark pink eyes, "You do too."

Riku grins shyly, pink cheeks glowing in the low light of their room, twists his fingers, "I do."

Sora tangles his hands in the sheets, tries to mind, to stay still, but the first press of Riku's tongue against his hole, around those stroking fingers, has his thighs shaking, desperately pushing back against that burning heat.

"Riku! Fuck, baby, I need-" his voice warbles off into a high pitched moan, wide eyed when he can feel Riku's tongue easily slide inside next to the three fingers already filling him. He's still gasping for breath when Riku pulls back, tongue lighting him up on the way out.

"What is it? What do you need?" Riku strokes a hand up and over the curve of his ass, rubs at the small of his back. He curls his fingers, watches as Sora fists his hands in his hair again, needs something to anchor himself to. 

Riku coos, voice low, "Tell me what you need, sweetheart."

"_More._"

Riku hums, spread his fingers, "More of what?"

Sora's red cheeks are damp from the near constant tears, so worked up and desperate he doesn't know how to ask for what he wants anymore but manages to croak out a thready, "You."

The fingers in his ass spasm, pull out. Riku takes a measured breath, smoothes a palm up the length of Sora's sweat slick spine and tucks hair behind his ear, cups his cheek, "Sora, do you want me to fuck you again?"

Sora gasps wetly, nods frantically and props himself up on shaky arms, cock leaking. He shimmies his hips back until he can feel Riku's hard cock spreading his cheeks, eyes rolling at all of that thick heat and rocks his hips. He feels Riku's cock twitch, feels the head catch on his spit and come soaked hole in an almost kiss.

"I want more, wanna be full."

"Y-yeah, I can do that," Riku chokes out, has to clear his throat and Sora regains some control over his faculties, smirks at the wall in front of him. He sways his hips back and forth across Riku's cock, giggles under his breath at the light pinch he gets for teasing. Sora looks over his shoulder, reaches an arm back and pulls one of his cheeks back, "You gonna fill me up _Master Riku_, or what?" 

His mouth goes dry as Riku smirks _back_ and palms his flushed cock, eyes flickering between teal and pink. Sora clenches on air, feels more empty than ever and licks his lips. 

"You think you can handle it, half-pint?" 

Sora hums, taps a finger against his chin and says in the brattiest tone he can manage, looking up through his lashes, "I think I already _did._" 

Riku huffs out a laugh, shakes his head and brushes hair out of his face. He pats Sora's ass, "Turn over."

Sora turns, flops down on his back and stretches with a chorus of pops. Riku is smiling fondly above him, eyes heated as they roam over his body, lingering on the mosaic of come on his chest. Sora bites his lip, squirming as he’s just _looked over_, feels the heat radiating off of his own face into the space between them. He yelps when Riku grabs his hips suddenly and yanks him down the bed, grins dopily up at his boyfriend when their hips meet. Riku leans over, completely engulfs him, and joins them in a kiss.

Sora can feel the smile against his lips and wraps his arms around those broad shoulders, shivers at the hands that wrap easily around his waist. He melts into the bedding as Riku licks into his mouth, slides his tongue slickly along Sora's in a toe curling stripe of heat.

They separate, panting against each other's mouths and Sora spread his legs wider, wraps them around Riku's thick waist until his heels rest in the dimples of his back, pulls him in closer and closer until they’re pressed together _everywhere_. He nuzzles their noses against one another, presses messy little kisses along Riku's parted lips, "_Please,_ baby."

Riku's breath stutters across his face and he feels a hand leave his waist and snake between them, feels the head of Riku's cock nudge against his hole.

"Anything you want, Sora. I'm yours."

Sora smashes their mouths together, gasps wetly as Riku slowly presses his way inside, the slide easy and perfect after being fucked open already. Their hips meet, and the stretch of him sets Sora's heart racing all over again.

"Oh, _yes_. Fuck, you feel so good. Always fill me up _so good_, Riku," He's clawing at Riku's shoulders, eyes hazily blinking up at the ceiling as that thick cock carves a space for itself inside of him and he hears Riku thrusting through his own come. 

Riku's hips are rubbing against the insides of Sora's thighs, hands gripping and pulling him tight against his chest. There’s a hand around the back of his neck tucking him securely into Riku’s neck and he feels safe and so deeply loved in that instant that tears spring in his eyes. He presses his lips against that jackhammering heartbeat, takes the skin into his mouth and lavishes it with bruising, sucking kisses. He slides his hands along Riku’s jaw and drinks up the erratic moans dripping from his lips, tastes every noise of pleasure and swallows it down with relish. Sora's cock is rubbing against their stomachs and he whines, starts pushing at Riku's shoulders. He stops moving, pushes himself up and off Sora with furrowed brows, "You okay?"

Sora keeps the space between them and rolls his hips with a nod, "Like this. J-Just wanna come on your cock."

Riku clenches his eyes shut, hands fisting into the bedding in silence for several moments as he collects himself, peers down at Sora with eyes almost black, "You're gonna be the death of me."

Sora grins, tangles his hands in the sheets next to his head, and pulls Riku deeper with his heels. Riku tosses his head back, eyes rolling, ass flexing beneath Sora's feet as he grinds deeper and harder into Sora until they both moan. He cups Sora's thighs, hands swallowing them, and pushes them up and out, has Sora spread out like a feast. 

Their hips slap together, Sora's cock twitching and leaking more precome with every rock of Riku's hips, arousal pooling at the base of his spine. He's whining on every breath, ass rolling and rocking against Riku's hips, bites his lip at the thought of doing this again and _again_. 

"Riku please, please, _please-_"

"Sora, sweetheart, you sure about this?" He's breathing heavily, chest sweaty and heaving. Sora toes are curling tightly, prostate getting hit with almost every thrust, and nods.

"Wanna feel you dripping down my legs, want everyone to _see,_" he's babbling, full of cock and come and still begging for more. Riku's letting loose a steady rumbling groan, hips snapping roughly forward, hands bruising Sora's thighs. 

"Okay, Sora. I'll fill you up, baby."

Riku grinds forward several more times, grinding deeper than ever until he comes. He’s gasping wetly above him, eyes locked on Sora with tears cresting and rolling sluggishly down his cheeks. Sora whimpers at the sight, the hot rush of heat inside of him, the _sound_ as Riku's stuttering thrusts get wetter and wetter, the overwhelmingly perfect feeling of fullness from a second load of come.

His thighs shake in Riku's hands, back arching, and clenches down hard as his cock spurts across his chest, vision whiting out. 

Riku slowly comes back into view, stroking soothing lines up and down the length of his thighs. He smiles dopily and Sora's lips rise to match, breaths evening out. His smile deepens as Riku's eyes glance down to where they're joined, lips parting at the sight of Sora's come filled hole gaping around his cock. Sora, despite the little stab of _too much_ that races up his spine, clenches down with a breathy, "Yeah...you like this, too."


End file.
